violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Coaches
Twists: * Coaches - Four returning Houseguests - Lime_Tea, IkaWong, Deke, and Ijuly - return to mentor twelve new Houseguests and eventually play the game themselves. Coach competitions guaranteed one player safety for each week, chosen by their Coach. * Opening Eviction - In the first HOH competition, the last team to complete the competition's Coach will evict one of their own teammates from the house. Team Deke lost the competition, and Deke evicted Future from the game. * Timewarp Immunity - A twist straight out of Big Brother Canada 6, the winner of this poll would be granted Immunity until the Jury phase of the game, and can also participate in competitions.Ella won this prize , she was evicted right after it expired * Diamond Power of Veto '''- In Week Five, the winner of the POV could also choose the replacement nominee. In the end, Lime won this power and saved July from the block, putting up ReaIz in her place. * '''Jury Comebacks -______________- the first five jurors - competed in Jury comebacks to gain re-entry into the house after their own evictions. ________ ended up winning the comebacks, and subsequently re-entered the house and won HOH in the double eviction. * Jury's Revenge The evicted 7 juror's gets a say on who the final 3 will be by voting out one of the final 4 houseguest in the game. Houseguests Roles #TeamJuly #TeamIka #TeamLime #TeamDeke Statistics: * Maddie: HOH's-2 Pov's-3 * Emo: POV's-1 HOH's-2 * Minish: HOH's-1 POV's-1 * July: CW's-2 HOH's-2 Pov's-1 * Lime: CW's-1 DPOV's-1 * ReaIz: HOH's-1 POV's-1 * Fine: POV's-2 HOH's-2 * Ika: POV's-2 HOH's-2. Week 1: Part 1 In week 1, it was announced to the 12 newbies that they weren't alone, they were then greeted by 4 returning players told to be Coaches for them and mentor them in the house. They were also greeted by a day 1 elimination twist, Where each team must compete and the winning one wins safety for the full week, and the losing team had to eliminate someone from the game immediately. This twist planned out to happen on the first competition and it did. At the competition team Ika won winning immunity and was safe for the next HOH! while Team Deke finished in last place and had to eliminate someone, Deke then chose someone who he disliked from the jump, and that was Future, who got the boot and was evicted day 1. Week 1: Part 2 In part 2 of the week, Maddie won HOH and kept her team safe from being evicted/nominated. It was revealed that Ella won Timewarp immunity and was safe till jury, as Maddie nominated Emo and Ajabs for eviction. At the pov competition, Emo won and saved himself with pov as Maddie named Minish as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, it was Ajabs whom was evicted in an 8-0 vote. Week 2 Following week 2's events, a new week began! July came up and won the coach's competition and gave safety to Peyton. At the HOH competition, Minish rose up and won, then nominated Sea and Jp, due to dislike. At the pov competition, Minish won as well and discarded to keep his nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony it was Jp who received the boot in a close 4-3 vote. Week 3 In week 3, Lime won coach's competition to and saved Fine from being a possible nominee. Reaiz then won hoh and was set on getting rid of the Blue's so that Lime couldn't enter the game. And it was Maddie and Royalle who were both nominated with Maddie being the target and Roy being a pawn due to being very liked. At the pov competition, ReaIz won and discarded to keepp his nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony, Royalle was blindsided and evicted in a 5-1 vote. Week 4 In week 4, July won the coaches competition and decided to keep Minish immune from eviction. At the HOH Emo won and made his targets obvious as he went for Sea and ReaIz. At the pov competition, Fine won and decided to discard to keep Lime's team away from any more danger. At the eviction ceremony, it was seemingly meant for Sea to exit until the shocking twist took place and the Coaches entered the game as regular houseguests. Week 5 In week 5, the restart, the Coaches entered the game and immediately began their individual strategies. Lime sparked up an alliance with Fine, Madide, and July, while Ika played it socially along with Deke. At the HOH competition, it was Emo who won yet again and this time nominated Maddie and July for eviction. At the pov competition, the Diamond power of Veto was revealed and Lime won, she saved July from eviction and foiled emos plans of evicting a coach, Lime replaced julys spot OTB with reaIz for gunning for her team so she couldnt enter on week 3 and it was sucsessful in a 5-3 vote reaIz was evicted. Week 6 In week 6, Fine rose up and won HOH, proving to the others she came to play. She nominated Peyton and Ella for eviction. At the pov competition, Fine won and discarded keeping her nominations the same. At the eviction ceremony, it was Ella who was evicted in a 6-1 vote and the first member of jury. (She was evicted like neda right when her timewarp expired!) Week 7 (Instant Eviction) Following Ella's eviction, it was revealed this week would be an instant Eviction. As the houseguest did HOH, it was Maddie who won and kept herself safe for the week. Being almost predictable of her options, she went with the others and nominated Emo and Deke for eviction. After Deke lost his mind for even being nominated, the house thought he was too lose of a fire cracker and very explosive to keep in the house, so they took him out in a 6-1 vote. Week 8 In week 8, Fine won HOH and talked with their alliance on who deserves the boot. After kicking Maddie out of the alliance they went for comp beasts like Minish and Emo. At the pov competition Ika won and discarded to avoid getting any blood on her hands. At the eviction ceremony, it was Emo who got the boot for winning too many competitions. Week 9 Following Emo's eviction, a new week began with July winning HOH. She nominated Sea, and peyton for eviction. At the pov competition, Maddie won and saved Peyton from eviction, giving July her chance to backdoor Fine. But before the eviction ceremony again, Ika exposed her spov power, and saved Sea from eviction causing July to name Lime as the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, it was Lime who got the boot, being the fourth member of Jury for the season. Week 10 In week 10, Ika won HOH and nominated Sea and Peyton for eviction. At the pov comeptition, Maddie won and saved Peyton forcing Ika to choose a replacement nominee in which she chose Minish. At the eviction ceremony, it was Sea who got the boot and fifth member of Jury. Week 11 (Triple Eviction) In week 11, it was announced to be a triple eviction week. Deke shocked the house when he won jury comebacks and re-entered the house. Following up, Fine rose up and won HOH scoring another under her belt and nominated Rival July, Peyton and Minish, for eviction. Maddie won POV and discarded to keep the nominees the same. At the safety ceremony, it was July who survived by a 2-1-0 vote, while Peyton received one and Minish 0. Week 12 (Part 1) In part 1 of week 12, Ika won HOH and planned her nominees. She nominated Maddie and Deke for eviction. At the pov competition, July won and discarded to keep the nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony, Maddie gave out a furious speech and walked from the game cancelling the eviction. Week 12 (Part 2) In week 12, part 2, Julie surprised the houseguest with a shocking reveal that the jurors had the say on who would be evicted from the house. Shortly before Jury began their questioning, a competition took place where Fine won and was immune from being evicted. Leaving the others, fates to the jury. At Jury questioning, it was Deke who did the worst where it got so bad arguments took place and was thus evicted in a 4-2-1 vote. Final HOH In the final HOH of the summer, it was do or die time. The three finalists all had the winning potential spirit in them. July, surviving against a dominating alliance successfully taking them all out and working to get where she is now. Ika, who managed to win competitions and not get nominated a single time along the way, and Fine who dominated with her alliance, until July turned on her but still won competitions and survived to the final 3. At the final HOH competition, July one part 1 and secured a spot in part 3. In part 2, Fine won to Ika who threw the challenge and met her rival July head on. In the part 3 of the final HOH, it was July who beat fine and evicted her due to her alliance being able to vote her to win. Making Fine the final person to be evicted and the final juror of the season.Category:Simulators